disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
This is Halloween
"This is Halloween" é uma canção de abertura do filme de 1993 da Disney, O Estranho Mundo de Jack. Letra Shadow: Boys and girls of every age Wouldn't you like to see something strange? Siamese Shadow: Come with us and you will see This, our town of Halloween Pumpkin Patch Chorus: This is Halloween, this is Halloween Pumpkins scream in the dead of night Ghosts: This is Halloween, everybody make a scene Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright It's our town, everybody scream In the town of Halloween Monster Under the Bed: I am the one hiding under your bed Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red Monster Under the Stairs: I am the one hiding under your stairs Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair Corpse Chorus: This is Halloween, this is Halloween Vampires: Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song Mayor: In this town, don't we love it now? Eveybody's waiting for the next surprise Corpse Chorus: Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll... Harlequin Demon, Werewolf & Melting Man: Scream! This is Halloween Red 'n' black, slimy green Werewolf: Aren't you scared? Witches: Well, that's just fine Say it once, say it twice Take a chance and roll the dice Ride with the moon in the dead of night Hanging Tree: Everybody scream, everybody scream Hanged Skeleton Men: In our town of Halloween! Clown: I am the clown with the tear-away face Here in a flash and gone without a trace Invisible ghost: I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?" I am the wind blowing through your hair Oogie Boogie Shadow: I am the shadow on the moon at night Filling your dreams to the brim with fright Corpse Chorus: This is Halloween, this is halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Child Corpse Trio: Tender lumplings everywhere Life's no fun without a good scare Parent Corpses: That's our job, but we're not mean In our town of Halloween Corpse Chorus: In this town Mayor: Don't we love it now? Corpse Chorus: Everyone's waiting for the next surprise Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back And scream like a banshee Make you jump out of your skin This is Halloween, everyone scream Won't ya please make way for a very special guy Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now Everyone: This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Child Corpse Trio: In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song Everyone: La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! Versão brasileira Ei crianças venham ver Algo estranho vai acontecer E quem nos acompanhar Com certeza vai se assustar É o Halloween, é o Halloween Os fantasmas vão passear É o Halloween todo mundo canta assim Assustar os vizinhos, então se mandar Sem chorar, pois não é o fim Começou o Halloween Eu te assusto debaixo da cama Posso até puxar seu pijama Eu te assusto debaixo da escada Cobras e aranhas dá só uma olhada É o Halloween, é o Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Este é o lugar Onde os monstros vão te pegar Venha aqui não tente fugir Todo mundo espera pra se divertir Na escuridão escondido num latão Algo aparece pra gritar Assim, é o Halloween O meu irmão, vem pra mim Vem pra cá Que está tudo bem Se você olhar bem Vai se apavorar também Na lua cheia vou passear Todo mundo assim vai até o fim Na cidade do Halloween! Quebro a cara, mas aí não faz mal Pois minha saída é sempre magistral Um pesadelo de arrepiar Eu quero ver quem não vai gritar Eu sou a sombra na escuridão Mais uma noite de aflição Já é o Halloween, já é o Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Um bom susto nunca faz mal Desde que bem original Todos nós vivemos assim Na cidade do Halloween Venha aqui Não tente fugir Todo mundo espera pra se divertir Jack esqueleto vem todo de preto Quando ele chega Todo mundo canta assim Já é o Halloween, mas não é o fim Abram alas todos que o Jack vai passar Nosso Jack é o rei do horror Damos um viva para o nosso rei Já é o Halloween, já é o Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Este é lugar Onde os monstros vão te pegar Lalalalala lalala lalalalala Halloween! Halloween! Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de O Estranho Mundo de Jack Categoria:Canções de abertura Categoria:Canções de Halloween Categoria:Canções de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Canções de vídeo games Categoria:Disney INFINITY